the road of mysteries
by Bloody'Candy'Addict
Summary: diffrent ending to itrotg were daine becomes a goddess... read to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

The road of mysteries

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter1

When The gods told her to choose she couldn't she realized that both her friends and family were equally important to her. She wanted to stay with her parents who she had not seen in such a long time but at the smar time she wanted to be wih her friends and more importantly Numair. She knew she loved himand she had for along time could she choose him over her parents?

"Veralidaine will shall give you another choice, you could spend nine months in the mortal realms and three months here with your parents" When Mithros said that I was filled with joy I could spend time with both my parents and my friends!

"we will also make you a goddess for if not you will not be able to cross over, for the next nine months you shall be in the mortal realms learning to control your new powers"

"Really?!"

"Yes, we the gods shall keep in touch with you to help you with your new power but for now I shall send you back to the mortal realm" he raised his hand and she felt herself falling for a moment she was scared but then she saw Alanna and she was relived.

"So what happened to you? Were did you go?" Alanna was talking to Daine and she wanted an explanation to were she had gone to.

"So? You going to tell your friend?"

"Alanna! I was in the divine realms talking to the gods! guess what they told me! I am to spend nine months with you guys here in the mortal realms and the other three months with my parents in the divine realms! I'm so happy!" the happiness in Daine's body was evident but her happiness was met with silence. _what's wrong? shouldn't she be happy for me? I am so exited so why isn't she? Is she mad at me for wanting to spend time with my parents?_

"Alanna what's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm okay its just that…you will only be spending nine months with us and we don't get to see you for three months what if something happens in those three months? To you or to us? What if you finally decide you want to spend the whole year with your parents?… I'm just sad at what could happen"

"I would never leave you guys! I love you all! And I would miss you all so badly!"

"I still cant shake this feeling of uneasiness I feel like something bad will happen if we are not with you!" Alanna looked close to tears "at least promise to try to stay out of trouble?"

"of course! But I also have other news to tell everyone but that will have to wait" with that Daine started to walk away towards the palace with Alanna trailing behind

"why cant you tell me now?"

"I thought it would be easier if everyone herd it at once then having to find everyone and telling them separately also there are only a few people I think should know about this!!" by that time they had already arrived at the palace gates and were climbing the road towards the palace.

When they entered they met up with Numair and Onua

"Where were you we have been looking for you for such a long time, we couldn't find you we thought you were dead why didn't you come to us immediately?"

"Onua at was in the realm of the gods talking with them and I'm really sorry that I made you worry and I had to wait for the gods to send me back were is the king and everyone else?"

"Their at the palace trying to figure things out why?"

"I have some urgent news I have to tell everyone but if they are busy I guess this can wait"

"why don't you tell us now Magelet? And then tell everyone else? What exactly could be so important?" Numair was walking next to Daine and was looking down at her while Onua and Alanna walked in front leading the way to the Kings chamber.

"It wont work Numair I already tried to get her to say it but she wont tell you, Diane you might want to tell them what you told me first before we see the king"

"What news what is it?"

"The gods told me that I am to spend nine months here in the mortal realms with you guys and the remaining three months in the divine realms with my parents. Isn't it great? Now I can spend time with my family and with my friends!"

"WHAT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU WHEN WE ARE NOT AROUND TO HELP YOU? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SOMETHIING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU AND WE ARE NOT THEIR TO HELP YOU?!!"

"Numair calm down! there is no need to scream I'm sure we all feel the same way but could you try to keep quiet?" Alanna was glaring at Numair trying to keep him quiet while Daine was staring at him opend mouthed. _Why wasn't he happy for her were all her friends going to react his way? Why cant they accept her decision and be happy?_

"_enough you two we will discuss further things when we get to the Kings Chamber !" they walked on in silence till they got to the doors of the kings chamber. _

_A/N: sorry if the characters don't act as they should!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Road of mysteries**

**DISCLAMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS (SAD)**

"So Daine, what is this important message you have to tell us?" King Jonathan sat on his throne next to his queen Thayet. Daine was standing before him with Numair and Alanna at her sides.

"Well I was in the divine realms and Mithros told me that I have to spend nine months here in the mortal realms and the remaining three months n the divine realms" Everyone that had not known the news were surprised and were starting to murmur to each other. To everyone's astonishment the king who hardly showed emotions in his chambers looked surprised.

"What will happen if we really need you? Have you really thought about that?"

'Why does everyone automatically think that? Cant they be happy for me?'

"Mithros told me that if at any time you needed me and I'm gone I can come back to help" Everyone in the room looked relived and a lot happier.

"Well that good! What is the other piece of information that you have for us?" Daine was nervous about the next part, how would they react? Would they treat her differently? She had herd moments like this were the mortals started to worship the person that was granted powers and was then a goddess. She didn't want her friends treating her differently.

"Well…" The room was even quieter as if people knew what she was going to say.

"The Gods have decided to make me into a goddess and give me power so that the crossing between the realms can be easier and so I can learn to cross by myself but I don't know how to use my power.." Daine was talking kind of fast hoping to say it fast enough that they would not make a big deal out of it but she knew that it would be hopeless. When she was done everyone gasped and looked very surprised especially Numair and Alanna.

"Of course we should find a way to train her, we could use to win wars!" Gareth the younger was saying how much of an advantage she could be but she felt outraged!

"I will not! I don't even know what my powers are! And what ever it is I will not use it to kill people!" She was shaking with rage! How dare he suggest that!

"You will do what you are told, to do the best for this country and your king or are you saying that you do not care? That it doesn't matter what happens to us?"

"Gary! We cannot tell her what to do! She is free to decide what she wants to do with her powers!" Alanna along with Daine and Numair was mad that someone would try to make her friend do something that she didn't want to! Not to mention the person saying those kinds of things was one of her friends as well.

:Everyone calm down! We will not make Daine do anything she doesn't want to! Now I think its time to go to our beds, we will continue this in the morning when we are all rested" It was clearly a dismissal and everyone started to leave seeking their own beds.

**APOV**

Numair and Daine left together, thinking that no one had seen them but one person watched them as they left. Alanna watched as Numair and Daine walked away, she was mad! How could Numair do that he was 14 years her senior! In the morning he was going to get an ear full from her! He had better watch his back! Daine was also going to hear from her!

**JPOV**

Tomorrow he was going to hear and earful from Daine, Numair, Alanna and form every other noble that was in attendance in his court! Daine's new was good only the threat of a god would discourage other countries but it could also be bad, something to think about on another day.

**NPOV**

I was happy that Daine was still going to be able to spend time with us. I love her so much I wont be able to stand it when she leaves for the divine realms. I know she is a goddess now and I also know that we wont be able to stay together any longer. I will grow old while she stays young. I think I should break it off with her before anything serious happens that would make it even harder for us to separate. I don't really want to end it I love her so much and I know it will break her heart as well as mine. I know that if we are still together when I die she will be heart broken I don't think I can do that to her. I don know what to do but for now I am happy to have he in my arms tonight.

**DPOV**

**I hope nobody treats me differently especially my friends, and more importantly Numair. I know what he will be thinking, that now that I'm a goddess and wont age we shouldn't be together but I will say this now I don't care. I don't care that we are different ages or that I will never age and that this isn't right and most of all I really don't care what people will say. All that matters to me is being with Numair all the rest I will deal with once It comes. For now I am happy in Numair's arms.**

**A/N : Geh, I cant seem to find time to do this my bio teacher keeps giving us a lot of the HW unfortunately and I'm pissed. Also sorry if you notice any spelling and grammar review! dont be afraid to say anything!**


End file.
